


По следам за тобой

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Vesper Lynd is Alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Каждый раз, когда они встречаются снова, он совершенно точно знает, что их свёл вместе не рок, а одни и те же — вовсе не общие — интересы.





	По следам за тобой

— И что же, интересно, ты забыла в Вене? — говорит он вместо приветствия, опускаясь напротив неё за столик в маленьком уличном кафе. 

Веспер как ни в чём не бывало делает глоток из стакана с лимонадом и отвечает с ослепительной улыбкой:

— О, я здесь исключительно по личному делу. А ты, должно быть, как всегда, по работе?

Можно подумать, что в этой встрече нет совершенно ничего удивительного.

— Как всегда, — скалится Джеймс. И добавляет совершенно искренне: — Тебе идёт такая длина.

Веспер мимолётно касается волос — в их прошлую встречу они были значительно короче, — и пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

— У меня встреча через десять минут. Увидимся позже?

Это с одинаковым успехом может быть как реальным предложением, так и дежурными словами, но Джеймс знает её слишком давно: они увидятся снова.

Он улыбается и уходит. Он не оставляет своих координат, а она не спрашивает, как его найти. 

Он знает её слишком давно — хоть и не настолько хорошо, как хотел бы, — и уверен, что она здесь по той же причине, что и он. Как всегда.

Он видел её в последний раз — сколько лет назад? Два? Три? Джеймс усмехается: самого себя бессмысленно обманывать, делая вид, будто не считал. Он видел её почти два года назад, и с тех пор не был до конца уверен, осталась ли она в живых. О людях вроде Веспер или него самого не так-то просто навести справки.

И тем не менее, каждый раз, когда они встречаются снова, он совершенно точно знает, что их свёл вместе не рок, а одни и те же — вовсе не общие — интересы. И он совершенно одинаково замирает, сбиваясь с шага, когда замечает её в толпе; и совершенно одинаково теряет несколько драгоценных мгновений на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание и замедлить сорвавшийся в галоп пульс; и совершенно одинаково пытается застать её врасплох — хотя она очевидно готова к их встрече, в отличие от него. Она всегда готова — самый дорогой его сердцу призрак прошлого, самая горькая из его ошибок, его неснимаемое проклятие. 

Иногда он думает, что послал бы к чёрту МИ-6 и ушёл бы вслед за ней, если бы Веспер сразу раскрыла перед ним свои карты. Иногда он думает, что ей стоило убить его тогда — в тот единственный раз, когда он действительно оказался перед ней безоружен. 

Иногда он пытается представить: каково это — быть чьим-то персональным проклятием? Каково это — быть обречённым снова и снова напоминать кому-то о том, что осталось в прошлом, и о том, что могло случиться, но не случилось? Быть может, это ничем не проще, чем быть проклятым самому.

Быть может, это тоже своего рода проклятие.

***  
Они встречаются вновь следующим вечером — возле дома международного преступника, за которым Джеймс ведёт слежку уже вторую неделю. 

Джеймс почти гордится собой: ему удаётся подкрасться к ней незаметно. И хотя Веспер определённо знает, что встретит его здесь, в её глазах на миг отражается испуг, а рука рефлекторно дёргается к пистолету. Но затем она узнаёт его и улыбается — как ни в чём не бывало, насмешливо и в то же время тепло. Как всегда.

За одну эту улыбку он готов простить ей очень и очень многое.

— Я вижу, ты не забыл, что мы условились о встрече, — дразняще тянет она, и от того, как блестят в мягком свете фонарей её глаза, у него пересыхает во рту.

До отеля, в котором она остановилась, идти десять минут, и он почти готов схватить её за руку и отвести туда, плевать на задание, плевать на всех чёртовых террористов в мире, они никуда от него не денутся. А вот она — исчезнет, словно призрак, развеянный порывом ветра, едва закончит то, для чего приехала в Вену. 

Когда-то давно — на заре их знакомства — он бы так и сделал. Если бы не ненавидел её так сильно — за своё разбитое сердце, за свою растоптанную гордость, за своё — как он думал тогда — унижение. Сейчас он жалеет о тех временах, обо всех упущенных ими возможностях. Насколько захватывающей была бы их вечная погоня друг за другом, если бы он позволил себе получать от неё удовольствие в те времена, когда ещё был способен ощутить азарт. 

Вот только ему уже давно не тридцать пять, и свою работу он делает вовсе не потому, что адреналин заставляет его кровь вскипать. Впрочем, как и она, только если им движут упрямство и осточертевшее чувство долго, то ею — деньги, и это единственное, чего он не способен в ней принять.

На кого бы она ни работала этой ночью — да пусть даже на МИ-6, ему плевать, — ей придётся приложить усилия, чтобы заработать свой гонорар.

— Разве я мог, — вежливо улыбается он, но не позволяет себе утратить бдительности. — Но позволь спросить: что леди делает посреди улицы одна в столь поздний час?

— Разве я одна? — Веспер небрежно пожимает плечами. — С тобой я под надёжной защитой. — И будь он проклят, если его сердце не запаздывает с ударом на долю секунды от этого ускользающе тонкого намёка. Ах да: он же уже проклят. — Расслабься, Джеймс, — говорит она уже совсем другим тоном, спокойным и деловым, — сегодня у нас разные цели. Тебя интересует то, что Демиан Ланг хранит в своей голове, меня же — то, что он хранит в ящике своего стола. Моему заказчику известно, что за Лангом охотится МИ-6, и он лишь не хочет, чтобы в ваши руки попал один документ, который Ланг использовал в качестве инструмента давления. Если ты не станешь мешать мне, я помогу тебе.

Она не просит его помочь — у неё нет на это права. 

Годы назад, когда он был моложе и злее, Джеймс огрызнулся бы и послал её к чёрту (а потом всё же трахнул её, не обязательно даже дотерпев до отеля). Сейчас же он смотрит на неё несколько долгих мгновений, затем сдержанно кивает.

— Меня действительно не интересует компромат, который у него есть.

На губах Веспер рождается улыбка, мягкая и едва уловимо грустная: 

— Как в старые времена, значит?

Ничто уже никогда не будет так, как в старые времена, и ей это известно не хуже, чем ему.

И тем не менее он улыбается в ответ — хотя его улыбка заметно горше, он никогда не умел прятать свои чувства так же хорошо, как она:

— Как в старые времена.

***

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, её уже нет в номере. Постель ещё тёплая, но Джеймс знает, что пытатьс догнать её бесполезно. Он проводит пальцем по следу засохшей крови на простыне — Веспер зацепило пулей на излёте, ничего серьёзного, хотя он успел испугаться, — и утыкается лицом в подушку, пахнущую её духами.

В записке, которую он находит на подзеркальнике, всего три слова: «До следующего раза». И он знает, что этот раз наступит: его проклятие слишком ненасытно.

Но он уже давно перестал на это жаловаться.


End file.
